Freshness of a carbonated beverage may be associated with a carbonation level of the carbonated beverage. Carbonated beverages may be more enjoyable when each serving maintains a desired carbonation level. Carbonated beverage fountains may be able to provide a consistent carbonation level with each serving. Such fountain installments may be ideal for environments such as restaurants, offices, etc. However, a fountain installment may be impractical, cost prohibitive and space prohibitive for at home consumption of the carbonated beverage, as an example.
Consumers may be more likely to purchase multi-serve packages of carbonated beverages for at home consumption. For example, consumers may purchase 2 liter bottles of carbonated beverages for at home consumption purposes. However, in traditional multi-serve packages, with each serving of the carbonated beverage a carbonation level of the carbonated beverage reduces and eventually the carbonated beverage may become flat (e.g., low carbonation levels). The freshness of the carbonated beverage may be lost with each serving, resulting in a unpleasant consumption experience.
Further, dispensing the carbonated beverage may cause foaming. The amount of foaming may depend on the rate at which the carbonated beverage is dispensed. Traditional multi-serve packages may lack a sufficient foam control mechanism. Rather, traditional multi-serve packages may leave the burden of controlling foaming during the dispensing of the carbonated beverage on the consumer. As a result, the consumer has to be careful each time the beverage is dispensed not to cause excessive foaming.
On the basis of the foregoing, there exists a need for a technology that may facilitate appropriate flow control to minimize foaming of the carbonated beverage. Further, there exists a need for a technology that may facilitate maintaining the freshness of the carbonated beverage at all times, especially between consecutive servings.